The Talk
by Beautifully Corrupted
Summary: RoWen drabble. Romeo and Doranbolt meet for the first time, and Romeo has a few things that he wants to talk about.


RoWen drabble. Romeo and Doranbolt meet for the first time, and Romeo has a few things that he wants to make clear.

* * *

Something that the guild of Fairy Tail learned over time, is that once a dragon-slayer marks their mate, they get fiercely possessive.

The first time it happened, it was none other than Gajeel Redfox. See, he had decided he could put up with Levy's annoying teammates. He didn't like those two, but he tolerated them because they were important to her. The same courtesy did not apply to sleezy nerds who tried to flirt with his bookworm.

After Gajeel had thrown that poor guy out of a window, crushed his glasses and threatened him with a fate far worse than death, it was assumed that only Gajeel was protective and it had nothing to do with his dragon-slayer lineage.

Following that incident, one by one each dragon-slayer made an extreme act of marking his territory. Natsu lit a waiter on fire when he looked down Lucy's shirt, Laxus shocked Mira's entire fan-club with enough electricity to land them in the hospital for two weeks, and Cobra almost annihilated a member of the Trimens for groping Kinana.

None of this was associated with their dragon-slayer instincts until sweet, innocent, and loving Wendy exploded. Long story short, a cute girl who made the mistake of trying to kiss Romeo found herself blown into a building.

That was when Fairy Tail put two and two together and realized that it must have something to do with them being dragon-slayers.

What they didn't notice, was that Lucy, Levy, and Kinana had nothing to be jealous of. Their dragons were completely devoted to them, and their dragons were males. The three of them never had problems with that.

It wasn't until the day Doranbolt paid a little visit to Fairy Tail that people realized mate possessiveness went both ways.

Everyone was a little bit on edge as they stared at their latest visitor. You see, darkening the doorsteps of Fairy Tail was one Doranbolt of the magic council. A surprise arrival from him couldn't possibly be good.

Master Makarov, ever the professional, asked stoically, "Is there anything we can help you with?"

Members of the guild braced themselves for yet another of their oh-so-wonderful adventures, but the response they got wasn't what they were expecting in the slightest. The man had on a puzzled expression, his dark eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I received a summoning from Fairy Tail. The letter said it was urgent I get here right away,"

Whispers shot around the hall as the mages scoured for information amongst their peers. Nothing came up, and Mirajane flashed a smile that no one could resist, "Well, why don't you take a seat while we figure this out,"

Doranbolt nodded, "Yes, thank you. If anything I suppose this will be a good chance to visit Wendy."

At the mention of the young girl, the guilds atmosphere tensed slightly. Everyone was aware of the...unusual interest he had in her. Silently, they thanked their lucky stars that Romeo wasn't here.

When a joyful laugh echoed through the guild hall, they realized they'd spoken too soon. Standing in all his glory at the threshold of the massive doors was one Romeo Conbolt. He was wearing a carefree smile that could rival Natsu's.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I wasn't expecting you to get here so soon. I guess I should have expected it, with your magic and all," The dark-haired teen said, still smiling like mad.

Macao spoke up, "Wait, son, you invited him here? What's so urgent?"

Romeo didn't falter with his bright smile, "He and I need to talk about some things, don't worry. It has nothing to do with any of you,"

Doranbolt was confused, who was this boy and what could he possibly have to talk to him about? They'd never met before, so why now?

"Forgive me if I seem rude, but just what could I possibly have to talk to you about?"

The years had been very kind to Romeo. He'd matured with a grace that caught female attention quite often. Not that he ever paid them any attention. He'd grown taller, gotten more muscle, and his hair was a little bit longer than it used to be.

In terms of magic, time had been absolutely nurturing to him. Seventeen-years-old and he was making the Fairy Tail name proud. He wasn't quite as strong as Natsu had been when he was seventeen, but that didn't mean he wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

A boyish grin still plastered to Romeo's face, he said, "It's not rude at all, you don't know who I am. Allow me to introduce myself."

The fire-mage walked in proud strides over to the council member, and smirked inwardly when he realized that he was a couple inches taller than the older man. He leaned down so they were making direct eye contact.

The beam was still on his lips as he spoke, "My name is Romeo Conbolt," he paused "I'm Wendy Marvell's boyfriend."

Romeo backed up a couple of steps, letting the information sink in. He could see it on Doranbolt's scared face, the emotion shifting as he absorbed what he'd just been told.

Before the man could get a grip on himself Romeo continued again, "Well, that's what most people would call it. Since we're not technically engaged or married. What I really am to her, is I'm her mate. I've even got the mark to prove it, see?" with the grin still in place he proudly showed off an intricately designed mark on his forearm. "You know what that means right? I'm the only person Wendy will ever fall in love with. Isn't that interesting?"

After a moment of shock, Doranbolt was as cold as ever when he asked in a clipped tone, "And why exactly am I here?"

The guild watched in morbid fascination as the smile dropped from his face all together. He gave a glare that even Mirajane was proud of, "You're here so I can tell you exactly what's going to be happening from here on out. Wendy is mine, and I am hers. So all those flirty letters you've been sending to her, my sixteen-year-old girlfriend, they stop now."

Doranbolt flushed a bright shade of scarlet as he indignantly tried to defend himself, but Romeo held up a finger. "I'm not done yet. I still have to inform you of the consequences should you disobey me. See, I'm doing this for your own safety. I even chose a day when all the dragon-slayers would be out on jobs so they didn't hear about this. Because, if they ever did,"

The dark-haired teen gave a low whistle and shook his head, as if he pitied the man quaking before him, "Let's put it this way, Wendy is the only female dragon-slayer. She's like a little sister to the rest of them, so if they ever heard about a man twice her age saying such things to their baby sister, I don't believe they'd be very happy about it. In fact, they might even come after you. I know you think you're tough, but do you really want six angry dragon-slayers coming after you?"

Again, Doranbolt tried to speak but Romeo cut him off.

"If I were you, I wouldn't worry too much about them though."

Finally the older mage was allowed to speak, "What are you talking about?" he demanded roughly.

A blazing hand came up to his face, and Romeo had never been so threatening as the light blue of his magical aura pulsed around him, illuminating the look of malice, "Before they got the chance, I would have already taken care of the issue."

The guild hall was completely silent as the Fairy Tail elders stared aghast at the scene before them, finally a voice cut through the tension. A female voice came from outside the building, as the melodic girl called out, "Romeo are you here?"

In an instant, Romeo was smiling just as cheerfully as he had when he first walked in. A blue-haired beauty flounced into the guild, and beamed brilliantly when she saw her boyfriend.  
Running to embrace him, she was oblivious to everything else.

Oblivious to the abnormal silence, to the stares of shock, and to Doranbolt. All that mattered was after a long two week mission she was finally able to see Romeo again. Being apart from him for so long had practically driven her insane.

She buried her head in his chest, and he glared fiercely at everyone who had seen what he'd just done. The message was clear, If you tell her what happened, I'll murder you all. The moment she pulled away he was grinning again, as if he hadn't looked terrifying just seconds ago, "I missed you so much, Wen!" and he swept her into yet another embrace.

Doranbolt was ignored when he cleared his throat expectantly.

A few minutes later, it seemed like Wendy had realized there were other people besides Romeo.

"Ah! Doranbolt-san, what are you doing here?" The blunette asked happily.

From his place behind her, Romeo gave another terrifying glare, and the older man relinquished. In a tone that was almost sad, he said, "I'm sorry, Wendy. But I must be leaving now, I really need to go. It was nice to see you though,"

Her smile faltered, but then stabilized once again when Romeo put his arms around her, "It was nice to see you too,"

And Doranbolt teleported away.

"Wen, why don't we go do something together? I missed you so much," Her boyfriend suggested.

With a smile she agreed, and left the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Everyone left behind was thinking the same thing; possessiveness is definitely not one-sided.

* * *

**Just a little drabble, the idea popped into my head at two a.m last night and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed it :) Please let me know in the review section!**


End file.
